The present invention relates to a folding means for supporting legs of roaster oven with high stability and, more particalarly, to a folding means for supporting legs of roaster oven which may substantially integrate the roaster oven with the supporting legs thereof and stabilize said oven when the supporting legs are at a standing position.
Generally, the conventional roaster ovens are not arbitrarily folded. They are difficultly handled. As their bigger volume and difficult packing, the transportation measurement can not be reduced and the freight will be costed higher. Furthermore, the conventional ovens have the unstable supporting legs when they are standing.
The present inventor has improved the above-mentioned defects to disclose the present folding means for supporting legs of roaster oven.